Found You
by Kaede Midori
Summary: Haruno Sakura hanyalah seorang gadis biasa. Hidupnya biasa-biasa saja. Monoton. Untuk urusan cinta? Mungkin hanya 0,99% ia pedulikan, sisanya terserah. Sampai suatu hari ia pindah kehidupan. Alias pindah sekolah. Akankah hidupnya yang monoton itu berubah menjadi bervariasi?/RnR?/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning(s)**

AU, OOC-maybe, typo(s), gaje.

.

.

.

 **Found You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari merupakan awal mula beraktifitas bagi semua orang. Suara burung berkicau pun terdengar dari sela-sela ruang kamar seorang gadis berambut _soft pink_ yang masih terbaring nyenyak di atas ranjang empuknya. Matanya terpejam, wajahnya sangat tenang seakan tidak ada beban yang ditanggung. Sampai ketenangan itu terusik dengan suara

.

 _Kriinggg.._

 _._

Tubuh sang gadis tersebut serentak bergerak, yang berarti sudah terbangun dan mendengar alarm berbunyi dengan indahnya. _tidak, ini hanya gurauan._ Tangannya berusaha mengambil alarm dengan kesadaran yang belum penuh dan mematikannya. Tubuhnya bangkit duduk di ranjang sembari merenggangkan otot-otot yang kaku. Mata gadis itu melirik ke arah jam menandakan pukul 7 lewat 30 menit. Lalu gadis tersebut mulai beranjak turun dari ranjang dan keluar kamar. Saat melihat ke arah dapur, dirinya melihat seorang wanita yang sedang membuat sarapan pagi, ia adalah ibu dari Haruno Sakura. Tidak lain tidak bukan merupakan nama gadis berambut senada _cotton candy_ tersebut. Sakura hanya tersenyum tipis lalu berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya di kamar mandi, gadis itu mengganti pakaian seragam sekolah nya. Ia mengenakan hem putih lengan pendek, dibalut dengan blazer biru dongker, dan rok kotak-kotak bewarna abu-abu tua di atas lutut, lalu tidak lupa dengan pita berwarna merah bersender di bagian kerahnya. Rambut _soft pink_ nya yang panjang ia biarkan terurai.

" _Ohayou,_ _kaa-san._ " Sapa Sakura saat berada di meja makan.

"Ah, _ohayou_ , nak."

Ibu Sakura, Haruno Mebuki, membalas sapaan sang anak dengan tersenyum lalu memandang gadis tersebut dari atas sampai bawah. "hari ini adalah hari pertama mu pindah di Konoha Gakuen, _ne?_ Jangan sampai telat." Tegasnya.

"Tentu saja, _kaa-san_. Anak mu ini tidak akan membuat masalah." Ucap Sakura sembari mengacungkan jempol.

Sang ibu hanya terkekeh mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari anak gadisnya tersebut. Mereka pun mengatakan _ittadakimasu_ , lalu mulai melahap sarapan yang dibuat oleh Mebuki. Sakura menghabiskan makanan tanpa sisa dan membawanya ke _w_ astafel. Tangannya meraih tas sekolah miliknya. "kalau begitu aku berangkat _kaa-san. Ittekimasu!"_ ujar Sakura setelah membuka pintu.

" _Itterasshai!"_ balas Mebuki dengan sedikit berteriak.

Langkah kaki Sakura terdengar saat menuruni tangga apartemen nya. Ya, Sakura dan ibu nya tinggal di apartemen sederhana yang hanya berlantai 4. Mereka pindah ke Tokyo setelah sang ibu berpisah dengan ayah nya yang berada di Kyoto. Berat hati Sakura saat tahu bahwa ia akan meninggalkan sang ayah, Haruno Kizashi. Walaupun ia tahu, jika ayah dan ibu nya tetap bersama, tidak akan menampik mereka selalu bertengkar setiap hari. Baik itu masalah kecil atau besar.

Mebuki lantas harus bekerja di sebuah toko roti untuk membantu biaya sehari-hari. Namun jika untuk keperluan sekolah, sang ayah lah yang akan mengirimkan uang tersebut kepada Sakura. Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut Sakura jika sedang memikirkan hal tersebut. Tidak lama bibirnya melengkung, ia merasa harus tetap semangat untuk bersekolah.

Sakura tidak menggunakan kendaraan apa pun saat berangkat ke sekolah barunya, karena jarak yang ia tempuh tidak terlalu jauh. Langkahnya santai sembari bersenandung ria.

Lalu ia telah sampai di gerbang Konoha Gakuen, banyak siswa siswi yang melintasi gerbang tersebut. Bahkan ada yang bergerombolan, berpasangan, ataupun sendiri yang pasti seperti Sakura saat ini. Akhirnya setelah memasuki gedung, gadis musim semi itu menuju ke ruang guru terlebih dahulu.

.

.

.

Suasana di kelas 2-B sedikit ramai, para murid mulai berdatangan dan menduduki kursi masing-masing. Bahkan ada yang bersenda gurau dengan temannya, bergosip, maupun yang memilih menidurkan kepalanya di atas meja. Tak terkecuali kumpulan murid perempuan _yang masing-masing berbeda warna rambut,_ yang duduk di kursi pojok kiri.

"Hei, Ino. Wajahmu sumringah sekali." Gadis bercepol dua menatap teman yang di depannya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Yang benar? Biasa saja, ah." Elak gadis berambut _blonde_ diikat ponytail.

"Jangan berbohong kau. Hinata, pasti kau juga menyadarinya, kan?"

Gadis berambut panjang lurus dengan poni di dahi nya tersenyum canggung, "U-umm, Ino- _chan_ sepertinya terlihat senang."

Tenten pun memasang wajah menyeringai kepada Ino. Lantas Ino memutar bola matanya malas, ia sebetulnya tidak ingin gegabah menceritakan 'kisah cinta'nya kepada teman teman. Namun apa boleh buat kalau ternyata ia tidak bisa mengontrol rasa senangnya pagi ini, dan disadari oleh mereka. Lalu dengan lugas Ino pun menceritakan kejadian kemarin, saat di hari Minggu.

"Kau kencan dengan Sai?!"

"Ssstt!" dengan sergap Ino membungkam mulut Tenten saat gadis itu berteriak, "pelan-pelan, dong. Kau ingin aku malu dihadapan mereka?!" Ino melirik kumpulan pria di kursi pojok depan, yang tidak lain tidak bukan terdapat sosok Sai yang merupakan bahan gossip mereka. Dan salah satu dari kumpulan tersebut sepertinya ada yang menyadari jika Sai sedang dibicarakan.

" _Gomen, gomen._ Aku terkejut, bagaimana bisa kau dengan dia?" Tanya Tenten.

"Lain kali saja aku bahas."

"Jika Ino- _chan_ senang, aku akan mendukung kedekatan kalian." Ujar Hinata sembari tersenyum manis. "Oh, Hinata. Aku padamu." Ino memegang kedua pipinya yang merona lalu matanya berkedip-kedip. Sedangkan Tenten hanya menatap malas wajah sahabat _blonde_ nya tersebut.

Lain hal nya dengan kumpulan pria ini, mereka melihat tingkah laku para gadis yang berbincang tersebut. Ralat. Tidak semua, tapi hanya pria berambut kuning dan berambut hitam klimis yang melihat. Sisanya, pria berambut panjang yang wajahnya mirip seperti Hinata, dan berambut raven tampak acuh dengan sekitar.

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan, Sai?" wajah Naruto seperti sedang mengintrogasi temannya tersebut.

"Apakah penting?" jawab Sai, mengeluarkan senyum palsu ciri khas pria itu.

"Tentu saja penting! Kita kan teman, seharusnya kau berbagi cerita dengan kami "

"Sudahlah, Naruto." Potong Neji.

Naruto hendak memprotes perkataan Neji namun terhenti saat pintu kelas bergeser, dan masuk lah seorang guru berambut perak, yang bentuknya seperti melawan gravitasi. Wajah nya pun tertutup oleh masker. Kemudian para murid kembali menduduki kursi nya masing-masing, tidak lupa dengan memberikan salam kepada sang guru.

"Baik lah, semua. Sebelum kita memulai pelajaran, aku ingin mengenalkan murid baru yang akan pindah di kelas ini."

Kakashi menoleh ke luar kelas, dan memberi kode agar murid pindahan tersebut masuk ke dalam kelas. Suara bisik-bisik sedikit terdengar di dalam kelas, ada yang bertanya-tanya apakah murid pindahan itu pria atau perempuan. Tidak lama kemudian, langkah kaki mulai terdengar, bersamaan dengan itu, muncul sosok perempuan berseragam berambut _pink_ berdiri di depan kelas.

Semua mata tertuju pada Sakura. Bahkan pria beramput mangkuk yang duduk paling depan menganga saat melebarkan matanya. Lain halnya dengan Sakura, ia tersenyum kikuk saat melihat calon teman-teman barunya. "Silahkan, Sakura. Perkenalkan dirimu." Ujar Kakashi.

Sakura menoleh ke arah Kakashi lalu mengangguk pelan. Ia menarik nafas terlebih dahulu dan membuangnya. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Haruno Sakura." Ia mengambil kapur lalu menulis huruf kanji yang merupakan namanya. "Saya pindahan dari Kyoto, _dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu_." Sakura pun membungkuk.

Kemudian Kakashi mempersilahkan Sakura untuk duduk di kursi yang kosong. Tepatnya berada di barisan belakang pojok kiri. Tepatnya di belakang kursi Ino. Sakura duduk dengan tenang lalu melihat gadis di depannya menoleh ke belakang, "Hei, nama ku Yamanaka Ino. Salam kenal" Ucap Ino sembari mengedipkan mata sebelah. " _Ano,_ salam kenal juga, Yamanaka- _san_." Balas Sakura dengan tersenyum.

" _Minna-san,_ kita lanjutkan materi pertemuan kita yang terakhir." Suara Kakashi lalu terdengar oleh para murid.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi.

Disaat seperti ini pasti sebagian murid mulai berhamburan ke kantin untuk mengisi energi nya kembali. Sakura sedang membereskan buku serta alat tulis miliknya. Mata _emerald_ nya memandang ke seluruh kelas, teman kelasnya tersebut mulai beranjak dari kursinya dan melangkah keluar kelas bersama teman-temannya. Ia lalu melihat kumpulan pria yang berkumpul di depan sepertinya juga akan meninggalkan kelas ini.

Tidak tahu bagaimana nasib dirinya saat ini, Sakura sangat ingin pergi ke kantin, perutnya meraung-raung ingin diberi jatah tapi ia sadar diri bahwa tidak tahu jalannya. Bahkan tadi pagi saja ia sudah dibikin pusing saat mencari ruang guru, beruntung Sakura bertanya pada petugas kebersihan yang sedang lewat di koridor. Sakura merutuki dirinya yang lupa membawa bekal dari rumah.

"Haruno- _san_ , kau mau ikut kami ke kantin?"

Tiba-tiba suara lembut hinggap di telinga Sakura, ia menoleh ke depan melihat gadis berambut biru tua panjang berponi sedang berbicara ke arahnya, lalu di sampingnya berdiri gadis bercepol dua. "Ayo lah, daripada kau bengong di kelas." Ujarnya.

"Ah, boleh." Sakura menganggukan kepala.

Mereka pun akhirnya menuju kantin bersama. Setidaknya kali ini Sakura tidak perlu seperti anak hilang saat mencari letak kantin. Saat di perjalanan mereka memperkenalkan diri kepada Sakura. Dan Sakura menganggap mereka teman yang ramah, sebenarnya ia bukan tipe orang yang susah bergaul, sifatnya ini menurun dari sang ibu.

Sesampainya di kantin, Sakura dan yang lain mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

"Haruno, kau ingin beli apa?" Tanya Tenten menatap Sakura.

"Panggil aku Sakura saja, sepertinya lebih enak didengar." Balas Sakura terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu kau juga harus memanggil ku Ino, lalu Hinata, lalu Tenten."

"Dasar cerewet." Omongan Tenten pun mendapat tatapan membunuh dari Ino. Sedangkan Sakura dan Hinata hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya.

Setelah beberapa lama Sakura dan teman-temannya memutuskan akan membeli sushi, ia pun beranjak bersama Ino untuk membelinya. Sesaat sedang mengantri, ia melihat beberapa murid perempuan datang ke kantin dengan lagak _bossy_. Sakura yakin itu, dengan melihat tampilannya saja sudah terlihat. Dalam hati ia menebak pasti perempuan berambut merah dan berkacamata itu adalah pentolannya. _Hei, apa itu pentolan._

"Karin _and friends_." Celetuk Ino.

Sakura mendengar gumaman Ino. Lalu dilihatnya Karin dan temannya berhenti di sebuah meja, ingin menduduki tetapi ada satu murid perempuan yang sedang makan sendirian. Kemudian murid itu sadar akan keberadaan Karin dan menoleh, "Hei, bisakah kau pergi? Aku dan kedua teman ku ingin duduk disini." Karin berbicara dengan suara lantang, lantas para murid yang berada di kantin bisa mendengar dan sebagian melihat ke arah gadis berambut merah tersebut.

"T-tapi, aku belum selesai makan." Sahut gadis berambut coklat yang sedang duduk, "Lagipula disini masih ada tiga kursi kosong." Lanjutnya sembari tersenyum canggung.

Seketika Karin mendelik, "Aku tidak mau makan dengan mu." Ia menekankan kata 'dengan mu'.

Sedangkan teman-temannya hanya menyetujui perkataan Karin, tanpa ada niat membela gadis tersebut.

"Teme, kekasih mu bertingkah, tuh."

Yang dipanggil teme alias Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan sahabat pirangnya. Ia sungguh tidak peduli dengan apa yang sedang terjadi di kantin, dan lebih memilih berkutat bersama jus tomat yang sedang ia minum.

Sasuke dan yang lain duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Karin bertingkah, para pria tidak mengerti kenapa perempuan sangat merepotkan. Hanya masalah kursi saja harus dipeributkan. Naruto sebenarnya ingin membantu gadis bernama Ayame itu, tetapi ia bingung harus memulainya dari mana. Dan akhirnya dia memilih untuk menyimak apa yang terjadi.

Di sisi lain, Sakura sungguh geram melihat sesorang ditindas seperti itu, tangannya sudah mengepal kuat. Logikanya menahannya untuk ikut campur, ia sadar adalah murid baru, tidak mungkin baru hari pertama memijak gedung ini sudah membuat masalah. Namun _inner-_ nya berkata ia harus turun tangan. 'Shannaro..!'

"Maaf."

Dengan keguguhan hati akhirnya Sakura menghampiri meja tersebut. Ino yang melihat Sakura pergi hanya bisa menganga. Bahkan Tenten dan Hinata juga terkejut.

"Apa kau tidak lihat dia sedang makan?" Ujar Sakura menatap Karin.

Karin memasang wajah bingung, "Siapa kau?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau menunggu kenapa tidak duduk saja disini. Kau tega mengusir dia saat makanannya belum habis?" Ayame yang sedari tadi menunduk menoleh ke arah Sakura, ia tidak menyangka akan ada membela dirinya.

"Memangnya aku peduli." Timpal gadis berambut _pink_ gelap yang bernama Tayuya. Sedangkan teman yang berambut dikuncir empat hanya diam memasang wajah datar.

"Kami senior asal kau tahu."

Mendengar perkataan yang terlontar dari mulut Karin membuat Sakura mendengus, " _Memangnya aku peduli?"_ tantangnya.

' _good job,_ Sakura!' Batin Ino.

Karin membelalakan matanya. Ia tidak habis pikir gadis berambut aneh di depannya menentang dia dengan santainya. Selama ini bahkan tidak ada yang berani beradu mulut dengan gadis berkacamata tersebut secara terang-terangan. Lalu tak sengaja, ekor matanya melihat Sasuke duduk tak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri, Sasuke sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya. Padahal ia berharap pria itu memperhatikan dirinya.

"Dasar _pinky!_ Gara-gara kau aku jadi tidak nafsu makan."

Akhirnya Karin dan teman-temannya meninggalkan kantin dengan tampang penuh kekesalan. Tak lama suasana kantin kembali seperti biasa. "Anu, terima kasih sudah membantu ku." Ucap Ayame.

"Hm, tidak masalah. Kau bisa lanjut makan dengan tenang." Balas Sakura.

Ino menghampiri Sakura dengan membawa senampan sushi, lalu kembali duduk bersama Tenten dan Hinata yang sudah tidak sabar menunggu. Terlebih tidak sabar menunggu cerita dari Sakura kenapa ia bisa bisa seberani itu. Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"Hei, teme! Gadis _pink_ itu berhasil melawan Karin." Naruto senang akhirnya kekesalannya bisa terwakili oleh Sakura.

"Bukankah dia murid baru di kelas kita." Tanya Sai.

"Benar juga." Ujar Naruto, "Aku baru ingat."

"Setidaknya dia lebih berani dari mu." Neji yang sedari tadi diam saja akhirnya mulai bersuara dengan menyindir Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memalingkan muka, menandakan ia masa bodo dengan ucapan sahabatnya itu.

Tanpa ada yang tahu, Sasuke memperhatikan gadis berambut _soft pink_ itu dari kejauhan selama 5 detik dengan tatapan datar. Setelah itu pandangannya kembali teralih kepada teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 4 sore. Kelas sudah berakhir. Pelajaran terakhir merupakan pelajaran yang membosankan menurut Sakura. Sejarah, walaupun guru nya tidak _killer_. Tetap saja membuat Sakura menguap beberapa kali saat menyimak Kurenai _-sensei_ menjelaskan. Bahkan ia sempat melihat rambut kuning jabrik yang duduk di sebelah nya tertidur lelap. Dongeng yang indah, mungkin.

"Sakura, ayo kita pulang." Ajak Tenten yang sudah siap pulang bersama Ino dan Hinata.

Sakura pun bangkit dari kursinya, kondisi kelas sudah mulai sepi. Saat sudah melangkah di dekat pintu, ia merasa melihat sesuatu di bawah kiri. Wajahnya menoleh ke bawah, ternyata benar. Ada earphone berwarna putih tergeletak, lalu Sakura mengambil benda tersebut. "Hei, kalian tahu ini milik siapa?" Tanya Sakura pada teman-temannya saat menelusuri koridor.

Baik Ino, dan Tenten hanya mengendikan bahu, "Mungkin punya anak kelas, Sakura- _chan_." Ucap Hinata.

"Lebih baik kau simpan saja dulu."

Akhirnya Sakura mengikuti apa kata temannya tersebut.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dengan tenang. Sudah diduga di rumah nya sangat sepi seperti biasa, hanya ada bibi Chiyo yang biasa membantu pekerjaan di rumah. Badannya terasa lengket, lalu ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan tubuhnya agar kembali segar.

Setelah selesai, Sasuke mengganti pakaian dengan kaos lengan panjang berwarna hitam dan celana pendek. Berbaring di atas kasur memang hal yang paling nyaman, sembari memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kemudian ia bangkit untuk mengambil sesuatu yang bisa mengembalikan mood nya. Sasuke mengambil tas nya dan meraba isinya, ia terheran tidak menemukan benda yang ia cari. Lalu Sasuke mengambil kembali blazer seragam sekolah dan mengecek kantong, namun nihil.

"Sial." Umpatnya.

Ternyata yang sedang ia cari adalah earphone berwarna putih yang kini sedang dipegang oleh Sakura, dan ia mengamati benda tersebut.

'Kira-kira ini milik siapa ya.' Batin Sakura.

Lalu Sakura menaruhnya di dalam laci belajar, diliriknya jam yang menunjukan pukul 11 malam akhirnya gadis itu berjalan menuju singgasana nya. _Kasur._ Dan berbaring untuk beristirahat, ia menarik selimut putih miliknya. Matanya pun mulai terpejam.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hello~ aku newbie di *yeay* *gak nanya* btw, maaf kalo misalkan banyak yang kurang atau gimana, aku siap menampung kritik jika ada, dan mohon bimbingannya juga~**

 **Read n Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning(s)**

AU, OOC-maybe, typo(s), gaje.

.

.

.

 **Found You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi hari Sakura tampak menjalani aktifitasnya seperti biasa, ia sama sekali tidak telat masuk. Karna ia memang bukan tipe orang yang akan bermalas-malas berangkat sekolah. Di hari kedua Sakura bersekolah di Konoha Gakuen tampak berjalan lancar. Ia bertemu dengan Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata yang kini menjadi teman barunya.

Saat memasuki kelas, ia melihat kondisinya belum terlalu ramai. Langkah kakinya ia tujukan ke kursi tempat ia singgah di kelas, yaitu di pojok kiri belakang. Bokongnya ia hempaskan di kursinya tersebut, lalu ditaruhnya tas sekolah di kolong kursinya. Tidak lama kemudian, Ino dan Tenten masuk ke dalam kelas.

" _Ohayou_ , Sakura!" sapa kedua temannya tersebut.

" _Ohayou_ , Ino, Tenten."

"Suatu kebahagiaan bisa melihat pangeran di pagi hari." Ujar Ino sembari menopang kedua tangan di pipinya memandang ke kursi depan pojok kanan.

Tenten yang duduk di samping Ino seketika menoleh ke arah Sakura dengan tatapan bingung. Sakura pun juga mengerutkan keningnya. Seakan mengira-ngira apa yang membuat Ino bergumam seperti itu. Lantas keduanya menatap Ino dengan penuh arti, meminta sebuah kejelasan.

Sedetik kemudian, gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya saat merasakan ditatap oleh temannya, "H-hei?! Kenapa kalian menatap ku seperti itu?" ucap Ino sedikit berteriak.

"Kau sarapan apa pagi ini, Ino?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah _innocent_.

Sontak Tenten yang mendengarnya tertawa pelan, entah karna ucapan Sakura atau karna melihat wajah Sakura yang seolah sedang mengkhawatirkan kondisi sahabat pirangnya tersebut. Ino pun memutar bola matanya, ia tahu temannya itu sedang mengejeknya. Kedua lengannya bersilang di dada, "Aku hanya melihat _dia_ , dan spontan berucap seperti itu." Jelasnya.

"Dia siapa?"

"Kau tahu pasti, Tenten."

Sedangkan Tenten hanya mengangguk ria saat mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh Ino. Tetapi tidak dengan Sakura yang semakin memasang tampang bingung. Dan akhirnya Tenten pun menjelaskan kepada Sakura bahwa Ino memiliki _crush_ nya di kelas ini. Lalu Sakura tampak terkejut kemudian menepuk-nepuk bahu Ino sembari berucap selamat.

Hinata pun akhirnya datang, bahkan ia tidak datang sendiri, melainkan ada pria berambut kuning jabrik yang berada di belakang Hinata. Tetapi ada yang berbeda dari raut wajahnya. Semburat merah terpampang di pipi putih miliknya. Pandangannya pun selalu menunduk seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Tapi bukan Ino namanya jika ia tidak peka pada semua teman-temannya tersebut. Hinata yang duduk di sebelah Sakura melihat ke arah mereka.

"Wajahmu kenapa memerah Hinata? Kau sakit?" Tanya Sakura terlebih dahulu.

"Ah, t-tidak kok, Sakura- _chan._ "

"Lalu?" Ino pun juga bertanya.

Akhirnya dengan keberaniannya, Hinata menjelaskan kejadian yang ia alami tadi pagi. Tepatnya saat ia berlari memasuki gerbang sekolah. Hinata berlari bukan tanpa alasan, itu karna ia takut terlambat, gerbang sekolah pun akan ditutup dalam waktu sepuluh detik. Hingga saat sudah melewati gerbang, Hinata tidak menyadari bahwa ada batu di bawahnya dan langkahnya tumbang.

Saking terkejutnya, ia memejamkan matanya erat dan berfikir bahwa ia akan jatuh. Namun, Hinata merasa ada yang menarik tangannya dari belakang sehingga menahannya untuk tidak jadi mencium tanah. Lalu, dengan sergap Hinata menoleh ke belakang, matanya terbelalak. Ternyata yang menolongnya dari kesialan di pagi hari ini tidak lain tidak bukan adalah teman kelasnya sendiri.

Uzumaki Naruto. Hinata tidak menyangka Naruto lah yang menolongnya. Sebenarnya, ia juga sudah lama menyimpan perasaan kepada Naruto yang bahkan sahabat-sahabatnya tidak ketahui. Hinata lebih memilih untuk memendam, dan tidak menceritakannya pada siapapun.

Bukan karna ia tidak percaya pada Ino dan Tenten. Tetapi, ia masih malu untuk mengungkapkannya dan terlihat menyedihkan, bahkan berbincang dengan Naruto saja ia sangat jarang. Pernah sesekali Naruto bertanya pada Hinata tentang pelajaran, namun Hinata menjawab dengan sangat gugup, sulit sekali menatap wajah Naruto bagi Hinata.

"Kurasa Naruto adalah pangeran mu di pagi hari ini, Hinata." Ino buka suara setelah Hinata menjelaskan urutan kejadian yang baru saja ia alami,

"Jangan samakan dengan mu Ino." Ujar Tenten menatap Ino malas.

"Apakah sehabis insiden ini akan ada tumbuh-tumbuh benih cinta di antara keduanya?" goda Sakura.

"Kita saksikan setelah jeda iklan yang satu ini." Timpal Ino, lalu mereka bertiga pun tertawa.

"Y-yang benar saja."

Hinata tampak malu-malu mengatakannya, dan itu membuat ketiga temannya sangat gemas. Jarang-jarang Hinata terkena godaan temannya, karna ia merupakan sosok yang paling kalem di antara semuanya. Sakura nampak cocok saat bergabung dengan mereka semua, setidaknya ia tidak menjadi murid baru yang selalu memojok sendiri dan hanya mendengarkan musik sembari membaca buku saja.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apakah sudah kau cari siapa pemilik earphone itu?" Tiba-tiba Tenten bertanya pada Sakura.

Sakura menepuk jidatnya yang lebar tersebut, "Oh iya."

Lagipula bagaimana ia harus mencarinya, tidak mungkin ia mengumumkan nya di depan kelas. Pasti akan terlihat aneh. Sekilas ia berpikir, jika ia menemukan earphone itu di barisan sebelah kanan pasti pemiliknya duduk di barisan tersebut.

Matanya menoleh ke barisan tersebut dan melihat siapa saja yang duduk disana. Tapi ia kembali berpikir tidak ada gunanya hanya cuma melihat saja tanpa ada pergerakan. Lalu Sakura memilih memalingkan wajahnya dan kembali berbincang pada teman-temannya.

Uchiha Sasuke yang sedari tadi duduk di kursinya tampak memandangi lantai bawah, ia seakan sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. Tetapi tidak menemukan benda putih itu, "Dobe, kau melihat earphone milikku tidak?" Tanya Sasuke pada sahabat kuningnya yang duduk di depannya.

"Umm, tidak, Teme." Jawab Naruto sembari menggeleng.

Sasuke tidak membalas perkataan Naruto, lalu ia berpikir untuk mengikhlaskan bendanya yang hilang. Toh, ia bisa membeli yang baru jika ingin. Tidak usah perlu repot-repot mencari. Karna Sasuke tidak menyukai sesuatu yang merepotkan.

.

.

.

Saat istirahat tiba, Sakura menyuruh teman-temannya untuk pergi ke kantin duluan. Lalu berkata ia akan menyusul. Ia pergi ke toilet dahulu karena ingin buang air kecil. Setelah sudah lega, tak lupa Sakura mencuci tangannya sebelum keluar dari toilet tersebut. Saat akan melangkah keluar, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar sesuatu.

Sakura mengintip dari sudut dinding, dan ia melihat dua orang berdiri di koridor dekat toilet. Pria dan perempuan. Alangkah terkejutnya perempuan tersebut adalah perempuan yang kemarin ia tantang di kantin. Karin, jika tidak salah ingat, pikir Sakura. Dan pria yang berdiri menyandarkan punggungnya sembari memasukan kedua tangannya di saku merupakan teman kelasnya sendiri.

Ia ingat betul penampilan pria tersebut. Tubuh tingginya, suara _baritone,_ mata onyx yang tajam, raut wajahnya yang datar, dan rambut raven yang pria itu miliki. Bagi Sakura, pria tersebut sangat tampan. Namun, bukan berarti Sakura akan memuja-muja ketampanan Sasuke secara gamblang. Mengingat ia sudah bukan anak sekolah dasar.

"Sasuke, pulang sekolah bisakah kita berjalan-jalan sebentar?" Tanya Karin dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Tidak."

Singkat, padat dan jelas. Itulah kata yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke. Sakura pun melihat raut kekecewaan yang ditampakan oleh kakak kelasnya itu. Entah, Sakura senang melihatnya, karna ia sedikit muak mengingat perilaku Karin yang sangat tidak ia sukai.

"Kau sibuk?" Karin pun penasaran, "Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan besok?" dan perempuan berambut merah tersebut tidak ingin menyerah.

"Aku tidak ingin." Balas Sasuke menatap datar Karin.

"Kenapa? Tidak bisakah kau membuka hati sedikit untukku, Sasuke?"

Suara Karin terdengar pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Sakura yang bahkan masih menguping. Sebenarnya ia bingung kenapa masih berada disitu seperti orang bodoh yang menguping pembicaraan orang lain. Tapi, sangat tidak mungkin jika seenaknya keluar dari toilet dengan tampang wajah tanpa dosa melewati dua insan tersebut. Pasti akan menimbulkan ke- _awkward_ -an.

Lalu ia kembali mengintip, "Jika hanya membicarakan itu saja, aku pergi." Dilihatnya Sasuke berjalan menjauhi Karin dan meninggalkan gadis itu yang masih terpaku dan mengepal tangannya erat. Sakura yakin, gadis itu pasti sangat kesal dengan sikap acuh yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke. Tak lama, Karin pun juga berjalan meninggalkan toilet. Hal ini membuat Sakura menghela nafas.

"Akhirnya sudah selesai." Gumamnya.

Sesampainya Sakura di kantin, ia mengedarkan pandangannya mencari teman-temannya. Lalu akhirnya menemukan mereka. Ino pun bertanya mengapa ia lama sekali, bahkan Tenten mengira jika Sakura tersasar di gedung sekolah lalu panik karna menahan buang air kecilnya. Sakura yang mendengarnya hanya mendengus.

Seketika ia teringat kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat, "Hei, apa kalian tahu hubungan Uchiha Sasuke dengan Karin?" Tanya Sakura.

"entahlah, ada yang bilang mereka berpacaran. Tapi ada yang bilang hanya Karin yang mengejar-ngejar Sasuke." Jawab Ino seraya mengendikan bahu.

"Lagipula aku tidak percaya jika mereka pacaran. Kau bahkan tahu betapa cueknya pria Uchiha itu pada perempuan. Dan mana mungkin dia menyukai perempuan seperti Karin."

Bagi Sakura, perkataan Tenten ada benarnya. Meskipun Sakura sama sekali tidak dekat dengan Sasuke, namun ia yakin Sasuke adalah orang yang susah didekati. Tetapi baginya, tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini. Bisa saja Sasuke juga pria normal yang menginginkan suatu kasih sayang yang ingin didapatkan. Sakura tersadar tidak ada gunanya memikirkan hal tersebut.

"Memang ada apa Sakura- _chan?"_ Hinata bertanya menatap teman _pink_ nya itu.

"Tidak apa, hanya bertanya saja."

Ino mendadak menyipitkan kedua matanya dan menatap Sakura dengan curiga, "jangan-jangan kau sudah terjerat pesona Sasuke ya, Sakura?"

Sakura pun tersedak jus jeruk yang baru ia pesan tadi.

" _Baka._ Tidak mungkin, kenal saja tidak." Sanggahnya.

Tenten dan Ino tertawa, sedangkan Hinata hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Sakura sudah mengenakan pakaian olahraga sekolahnya. Sekarang adalah jam olahraga, sejujurnya ia bukan seseorang yang ahli di bidang jasmani. Tetapi bukan berarti fisiknya lemah. Hanya saja Sakura tidak bisa olahraga terlalu lama, itu akan membuat kakinya keram. Ia teringat saat di sekolahnya dulu, Suna Gakuen. Waktu disuruh lari jarak jauh tiba-tiba tubuhnya ambruk.

Seketika teman-temannya panik, ternyata penyebabnya adalah keram di kaki Sakura. Ia sangat malu jika teringat kejadian itu, sangat tidak elit pikirnya.

"Sekarang kalian akan lari jarak jauh. Jangan putus asa dan tetap menjunjung semangat masa muda!" ujar Guy _sensei_ , guru olahraga tersebut sambil mengangkat satu tangannya ke atas.

'Astaga, lari jarak jauh.' Rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

Jika dilihat-lihat semua murid kelas 2-B memasang wajah malas. Terkecuali Lee, dia sangat bersemangat, matanya berbinar-binar memancarkan silau bak terik matahari di siang hari. Bahkan kalau dilihat penampilannya saja sudah seperti Guy _sensei._ Atau jangan-jangan dia adalah _clonning_ Guy _sensei_?

Beberapa lama kemudian, murid-murid mulai melakukan lari jarak jauh sesuai urutannya. Lalu disaat Sasuke akan lari, terdengar sorak-sorak dari arah pinggir lapangan. Yang entah sejak kapan sudah penuh dengan beberapa murid perempuan yang mungkin adalah penggemar Uchiha tersebut.

Sakura daritadi terlihat bingung, ia memikirkan untuk tidak mengikuti lari jarak jauh karna suatu alasan. Akhirnya ia pun meminta izin kepada Guy _sensei_ secara sopan. Dan beruntungnya Guy _sensei_ memperbolehkannya karna alasan yang masuk akal. Oh, catat, nilai plus dari guru olahraganya tersebut ialah baik hati.

"Semangat Hinata!" teriak Sakura, Ino dan Tenten saat giliran Hinata untuk berlari.

Hinata yang mendengar lalu menoleh dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan sembari tersenyum ragu. Setelah Guy _sensei_ memberi aba-aba untuk berlari, ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya, namun baru beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba Hinata tersungkur.

"A-aduh.." Rintih Hinata pelan.

Teman-temannya yang melihat kejadian itu pun panik dan langsung mendekati Hinata, disusul oleh Guy _sensei_. Hinata masih merintih, ia sama sekali tidak bisa berdiri, kakinya mengalami luka lecet, "Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?!" lalu Naruto berdiri dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang khawatir.

"Kaki mu luka." Lanjut Naruto, "Guy _sensei_ biar aku saja yang membawa Hinata ke uks." Ucapnya.

"Naruto- _kun.._?" Hinata memandang Naruto terkejut.

Akhirnya gurunya pun mengiyakan bantuan dari anak muridnya itu. Naruto menggendong tubuh kecil Hinata ala _bridal style._ Sedangkan murid yang lain memasang wajah tak percaya.

"Kau yakin itu Naruto?"

"Wah, sejak kapan dia jadi _gentleman_ seperti itu."

"Naruto akhirnya sudah besar."

Celotehan celotehan itu pun terdengar. Bahkan Sakura, Ino dan Tenten pun sempat berpandangan. Tidak disangka bahwa hari ini Hinata diselamatkan oleh Naruto dua kali. Tapi mereka tidak heran, karna Hinata gadis yang baik, jadi mungkin Naruto bersimpati padanya. Atau kemungkinan lain, ada alasan tertentu, eh?

Sasuke melihat sahabat pirangnya lalu mendengus pelan dan meninggalkan lapangan. Walaupun ada insiden terjatuh, olahraga masih tetap berjalan. Selanjutnya adalah giliran Ino dan Tenten. Sakura yang tidak mengikuti lari jarak jauh hanya menunggu saja. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin ikut, tetapi ia tahu hanya akan merepotkan teman-temannya saja nanti.

Sakura seketika memikirkan Hinata, bagaimana keadaannya sekarang. Tanpa pikir panjang ia meminta izin lalu berjalan menuju uks. Tetapi ia harus mencuci tangannya dulu di halaman belakang dan menemukan beberapa keran. Sesaat menutup keran tersebut, ia melihat sosok yang sedang duduk di kursi panjang dekat halaman.

Jika dilihat dari belakang, Sakura sangat tahu siapa pria yang sedang duduk sambil menundukan kepalanya itu. Lalu tanpa sadar, kakinya melangkah mendekati sosok tersebut. Hingga akhirnya Sakura tepat berada di depan tubuhnya, dan melihat Uchiha Sasuke sedang memejamkan matanya. Tangannya terlipat di dada, dan kaki kanannya ia silangkan.

Sesaat Sakura terpaku melihat wajah Sasuke yang sangat tenang. Seolah ia terhipnotis dan terus memandangi wajah itu, sampai beberapa detik kemudian kelopak mata milik pria itu terbuka dan memperlihatkan onyx yang kini menatap dirinya. Sakura pun tersentak.

"A-a-ah, i-itu, a-aku.."

Sakura merutuki dirinya yang jadi salah tingkah karna terciduk terang-terangan melihat wajah tampan Sasuke dengan waktu yang lama.

"Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"A-ano, tadi aku hanya sedang mencuci tangan la-lalu melihat kau disini."

' _Shannaro!_ Ayo cari alasan yang logis, Sakura!' innernya mulai bereaksi.

Dengan ragu-ragu Sakura menatap mata pria tersebut, sedangkan Sasuke masih terdiam dan itu makin membuat Sakura salah tingkah. Bahkan terlihat bodoh, ia sangat merasa malu dengan kondisi ini. Ia pun berpikir keras untuk segera terbebas dari suasana canggung itu. _Voila!_ Sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya. Sakura tampak merogoh saku celana olahraganya dan mengambil sebuah earphone putih.

Sakura bersyukur benda itu selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Dan akhirnya dijadikan sebuat tameng untuk mengurangi rasa malunya di hadapan Sasuke, "Sebenarnya aku menemukan ini kemarin saat pulang di kelas."

"Karna aku menemukan benda ini di barisan kanan, dan kalau tidak salah kau duduk di barisan itu." Ujar Sakura sambil menggenggam benda tersebut.

"Mungkin kau tahu ini milik siapa, jadi aku memberikannya "

"Itu milikku."

Ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh suara _baritone_ Sasuke. Sasuke menatap datar ke arah tangan Sakura, sedangkan Sakura membentukan mulutnya menjadi huruf 'o'.

"Ah, kalau begitu pas sekali." Balasnya sembari tertawa hambar.

Lalu Sakura pun memberikan earphone tersebut ke tangan Sasuke. Karna tidak mau berlama-lama berada di dekat pria itu, Sakura memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Sasuke, dan pria tersebut masih memandangi punggung gadis itu dari belakang saat tubuh Sakura mulai menjauh. Setidaknya saat sedang tidak dicari ternyata malah ia menemukannya. Atau bisa dibilang orang lain yang justru menemukan benda miliknya.

Ruangan kelas kembali ramai, dan semua murid sudah mengganti baju olahraga dengan seragam. Kondisi Hinata juga sudah membaik setelah dibawa ke ruang uks. Ia sudah bisa berjalan walaupun sedikit pelan-pelan. Tenten membantu Hinata berdiri dari kursinya.

"Dobe, kau pulang duluan saja." Ucap Sasuke yang masih berada di dalam kelas.

"Tumben sekali, Teme." Gumam Naruto, lalu ia berjalan mendahului Sasuke yang masih duduk di kursinya.

Sakura sudah merapikan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas miliknya. Namun Ino masih belum selesai, sedangkan Tenten dan Hinata sudah berdiri, menunggu sahabatnya itu bersiap-siap untuk pulang. Beberapa detik kemudian, suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekati meja Sakura. Ia pun menolehkan wajahnya dan alangkah terkejutnya melihat siapa yang datang ke arahnya.

Tidak hanya Sakura yang terkejut, bahkan Ino, dan Tenten memebelalakan matanya. Sedangkan Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Mereka melihat Sasuke berdiri di samping meja Sakura dan meletakan sebuah jus strawberry karna jus tersebut berwarna merah muda itu di atas meja milik Sakura.

Dengan terbengong, Sakura mengikuti arah tangan Sasuke, lalu dilihatnya pria itu pergi menjauhi mereka tanpa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. Pandangannya pun masih dingin dan datar, seolah tidak tersirat ekspresi apa yang ditangkap oleh kedua mata Sakura. Sasuke pun sudah keluar dari kelas tersebut.

"Astaga Sakura. Kau harus menjelaskan ini semua." Ujar Ino menatap intens.

"Hah?! Aku juga tidak tahu, Ino." Elak Sakura.

"Tidak mungkin Uchiha itu tanpa alasan memberikan mu jus ini, nona." Timpal Tenten.

"Hei, mana ku tahu."

"Sakura- _chan_.." Cicit Hinata.

"Aku juga bingung, _shannaro.._!"

Mereka pun masih sibuk dalam kebingungan di sore hari itu. Biarkan jus itu menjadi saksi aksi tuduh-tuduhan yang dilakukan oleh sekumpulan kaum hawa tersebut. Bahkan di sepanjang jalan, Sakura masih memikirkan kenapa tiba-tiba Sasuke, yang padahal baru saja ia berbincang singkat di halaman belakang, memberikan jus yang kini ada digenggaman tangannya sekarang. Hei, ternyata Sakura sudah menghabiskan jus tersebut tanpa sisa. _Wah,_ Haruno Sakura sampai haus karna memikirkan hal itu.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

.

.

 **Read n Review, please?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning(s)**

AU, OOC-maybe, typo(s), gaje.

.

.

.

 **Found You**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit sudah menampakan kegelapan, yang tersinari oleh sinar rembulan. Kediaman Haruno, lebih tepatnya apartemen yang ditempati oleh Haruno mulai terang karna lampu telah dinyalakan. Sakura yang sehabis pulang sekolah sudah membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu lalu bersantai. Biasanya _kaa-san_ nya sudah sampai rumah jam 4 sore tadi, karna pekerjaan nya di sebuah toko roti tak jauh dari tempat mereka tinggal.

Sakura saat ini sedang berada di kamar nya yang tidak terlalu luas. Merebahkan dirinya setelah merasa lelah sudah menjalani aktivitas seperti biasa, dan beruntungnya gadis itu bahkan tadi ia tidak mengikuti- atau bisa dibilang izin untuk tidak mengikuti olahraga lari. Bisa dibayangkan merasakan kaki keram merupakan suatu hal yang paling ia hindari karna sangat _annoying,_ pikirnya.

Tidak lama kemudian, ponsel miliknya berbunyi, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Dilihatnya pesan tersebut dari grup _LINE_ yang kemarin ia buat bersama Ino, Hinata dan Tenten.

 **Ino: apa kabar yang tadi habis diberi kejutan dari pangeran sekolah?**

 **Ino: _^**

' _Kuso._ Pasti Ino sedang menyindir ku.' Batin Sakura.

 **Tenten: biar kutebak! Pasti dia sedang memikirkannya sembari gelisah. HAHAHA.**

 **Ino: wah wah memang sangat amat tidak disangka, sih.**

 **Hinata: hmm, aku juga tidak menyangka 'o'**

 **Tenten: ayo lah sang nona tidak muncul.**

 **Urusai.**

 **Bahkan aku sudah melupakan kejadian itu.**

 **Ino: tidak mungkin, pasti kau juga penasaran, kan?**

 **Ino: *smirk***

 **Tenten: *smirk***

 **Hinata: …..**

 _Nice,_ Sakura bohong jika ia sudah melupakan kejadian itu. Tapi apa salahnya ia mencoba tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Toh, ia yakin, Sasuke hanya ingin berterima kasih dengan caranya sendiri. Karna Sakura sudah mengembalikan barang milik Sasuke yang hilang. Ponsel nya pun masih berbunyi menandakan mereka masih berusaha keras menggoda Sakura.

Sampai ia mendengar suara pintu kamar yang terbuka, dan melihat ibu nya yang berdiri, "Sakura, bisakah kau membeli nori untuk makan malam? Ternyata persediaan di dapur habis." Ujar sang ibu sembari menatap anak gadisnya tersebut.

"Um, baiklah _kaa-san_." Balas Sakura.

Lalu ia beranjak dari tempat tidur setelah ibu nya menutup pintu kembali dan meninggalkan kamar. Sakura yang kini memakai celana pendek berwarna pink dengan segera menggantinya dengan celana jogger hitam miliknya, dan memakai sweater berwarna biru muda. tak lupa menguncir rambut merah muda nya lalu segera keluar dari kamar menuju pintu keluar.

Mebuki yang terlihat dari pintu kamar utama terlihat bingung kenapa Sakura langsung melenggang pergi tanpa meminta uang terlebih dahulu, padahal ia baru saja megambil uang di kamarnya tersebut, "Atau mungkin dia membawa uang di kantungnya?" Gumamnya berpikiran positif.

.

.

.

Malam ini Sakura berjalan santai menuju _minimarket_ yang berada di sekitar daerah apartemen nya, butuh waktu 5 menit untuk sampai disana. Saat di rumah, ia sempat melihat ke jam dinding yang menunjukan tepat pukul 7:35. Setidaknya waktu awal ia pindah kesini, Sakura sedikit berjalan jalan untuk melihat suasana di daerah barunya, jadi ia hafal betul dimana letak _minimarket_ terdekat.

Setibanya di _minimarket,_ ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju rak yang terdapat bahan dapur dan mencari nori. Setelah dapat lalu segera membayarnya di kasir. Sang penjaga kasir pun mengecek harganya lalu memasukannya ke dalam plastik putih dan memberitahukannya pada Sakura. Sakura mengangguk sedikit dan merogoh saku sweaternya. Tangannya terus merogoh, bahkan sampai ke saku celana.

' _Shannaro..! Aku lupa meminta uang pada kaa-san!'_ batinnya berteriak kencang, disaat seperti ini Sakura merasa bodoh kenapa sampai melupakan hal terkecil.

Sang penjaga kasir tetap bersedia menunggu sembari menatap bingung saat melihat ekspresi Sakura yang terlihat panik. " _A-ano_ maaf _,_ uangnya tertinggal di rumah. Aku lupa membawanya" Ujar Sakura dengan cengengesan, "Tapi simpan saja dulu, aku akan kembali lagi." Lanjutnya.

Saat dirinya akan bergegas, karna merasakan ada orang yang mengantri selain dirinya seketika terkejut.

"Satukan saja dengan punya ku." Terdengar suara _baritone_ yang Sakura sepertinya ia kenali.

Sakura refleks menoleh dan melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang memakai kaos hitam polos dan celana jeans berdiri dekat dirinya sambil memberikan _coca cola_ kepada sang penjaga kasir. Dirasa mengerti, akhirnya kedua barang itu dijadikan satu plastik lalu Sasuke membayarnya. Tidak lupa penjaga kasir mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sasuke.

Dengan cuek, Sasuke berjalan keluar meninggalkan Sakura yang berdiri seperti orang linglung di dalam _minimarket_. Setelah kesadarannya kembali penuh, Sakura pun sontak mengejar Sasuke yang sudah berada di luar.

"Anu, Uchiha- _san_? Nori milik ku apa bisa aku ambil?" Tanya Sakura terdengar seperti bercicit.

Sasuke pun mendelik ke arah Sakura tanpa menjawabnya. Sakura yang sadar akan satu hal kemudian kembali membuka mulutnya, "Tenang saja, besok uangnya akan ku ganti di kelas."

Tidak lama Sasuke kembali melangkahkan kaki nya entah kemana- atau mungkin menuju jalan rumahnya. Sakura pun _sweatdrop_ dengan sikap dingin dari teman sekelasnya itu. Bahkan jujur saja ia merasa terkacangi, dan Sakura benci dikacangi. Camkan itu.

"H-hei! Kau dengar tidak, sih?" Tanya Sakura saat menyusul langkah Sasuke dan berusaha menjajarkan dirinya di samping Uchiha tersebut. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh ke Sakura dan memberikan kantong plastik berisikan nori. "Ini." Ucap Sasuke kalem.

Sakura menatap tangan kanan Sasuke yang terjulur ke arahnya memberikan kantong plastik itu, dan tangan kirinya yang sudah menggenggam _coca cola_ miliknya yang siap diminum. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung mengambilnya dari tangan Sasuke.

"Terima kasih banyak. Besok aku berjanji akan menggantinya."

Sasuke memandangnya datar, "Tidak usah."

"Hah? Mana mungkin, aku akan merasa berhutang padamu Uchiha- _san_." Ujar Sakura dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Terima saja atau nori mu itu aku ambil kembali."

Ucapan Sasuke barusan penuh dengan penekanan. Dan betul saja, Sakura langsung diam seribu bahasa setelah menerima ancaman dari sang Uchiha. Sasuke yang tadi agak menakutkan, pikir Sakura. Entah kenapa dia harus bertemu dengan Sasuke malam ini padahal dirinya baru saja digoda oleh temen pirang dan cepolnya saat tadi. Kebetulan yang sangat tidak terduga. Mereka pun kembali berjalan.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih, Uchi-"

"Sasuke."

Kalimat Sakura terpotong oleh perkataan Sasuke, "Sasuke saja." Tambahnya dengan suara khas, "Dan kau terlalu banyak berterima kasih."

Sakura membulatkan matanya, padahal dirinya menyebut marga milik Sasuke karena dirasa mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Bahkan baru saja kenal. Ya, Sakura ingin bersikap sopan. Tetapi malah Sasuke yang menyuruhnya untuk tidak memanggil nama marga nya. Baiklah tanpa Sakura sadari pipinya mulai sedikit memerah. Lalu ia mendongakan kepalanya lagi menatap Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"A-aku berterima kasih lagi bukan karna ini, t-tapi karna suatu hal saat pulang sekolah tadi." Ucap Sakura.

Berhembus angin malam membuat kulit kedua insan ini merasa sedikit kedinginan, dalam hati Sakura ia sempat memuji ketampanan pria di sebelahnya itu. Wajahnya yang minim ekspresi bahkan tidak mengurangi tingkat ketampanan sang Uchiha. Lalu Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa tiba tiba menjadi sok dramatis.

"Hn. Itu juga sebagai tanda terima kasih ku." Balas Sasuke sembari menatap Sakura.

 _Onyx_ dan _emerald_ pun bertemu. Sakura bahkan bisa menatap Sasuke dalam jarak yang dekat. Jantungnya seketika berdebar kencang. Karna tidak tahan akhirnya Sakura memutuskan menyudahi kontak mata mereka duluan. Saat disuatu persimpangan gang, Sasuke bilang ia harus berbelok menuju rumahnya, sedangkan apartemen Sakura masih lurus. Mereka pun lalu berpisah, tak lupa Sakura sedikit membungkukan badan nya sebagai salam perpisahan.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki nya menuju apartemen sembari menghembuskan nafasnya berat.

" _Tadaima._."

" _Okaeri_. Ah, Sakura, tadi _kaa-san_ lupa memberi mu uang ya?" Teriak ibu Sakura yang berada di dapur.

Sakura langsung memberikan bungkusan itu kepada ibu nya yang ada di dapur dan meletakannya di atas meja dapur, "Hm, tidak apa _kaa-san_. Aku menyimpan uang cadangan _kok_ di saku." Balas Sakura sembari tertawa ringan.

' _kamisama,_ ampuni lah dosa ku yang telah berbohong.' Batin gadis tersebut.

Lagipula Sakura malu jika ia mengaku lupa meminta uang dan tidak sama sekali membawa uang sepeser pun. Dan dengan keberuntungannya, Sakura malah mendapatkan nori itu secara gratis. Tidak lama kemudian hidangan makan malam pun telah selesai. Sakura dan ibu nya pun mulai menyantap makan malamnya.

Setelah sudah merasa kenyang, Sakura sedikit membantu ibu nya untuk mencuci piring kotor. Tetapi ibu nya malah menyuruhnya untuk tidak mencuci semua lalu menyuruhnya untuk segera ke kamar nya dan beristirahat.

Beruntungnya tidak ada tugas apa pun, jadi Sakura bisa bersantai atau memilih untuk langsung bergulat dengan guling di atas kasurnya. Sebelum itu, Sakura mengecek ponsel nya yang ia taruh di atas meja dan melihat banyak pesan yang masuk. Siapalagi kalau bukan pesan dari grup _gossip_ nya itu.

Sakura hanya membaca sekilas lalu kembali menaruh ponsel nya di meja dan langsung melompat pelan ke atas kasurnya untuk memejamkan mata nya.

.

.

.

Pagi hari ini diawali dengan langit yang sangat cerah. Kelas 2-B pun diawali dengan mata pelajaran biologi. Yang menurut sebagian murid perempuan, guru mata pelajaran ini akan membuat mereka 'cuci mata' dengan menggunakan diterjen- oh tentu bukan, melainkan karna akan melihat wajah tampan dari guru tersebut.

Sakura yang diberi tahu oleh Ino sebenarnya tidak terlalu memerdulikannya. Karna menurutnya pelajaran biologi pasti akan sungguh membosankan. Kini Sakura duduk di bangku sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanan sembari menatap ke luar jendela. Entah melihat apa.

Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai dan sebentar lagi pasti guru mereka akan masuk ke kelas.

 _Srekk.._

Suara pintu terdengar terbuka, tidak lama kemudian muncul sosok yang diyakini adalah guru mata pelajaran biologi. Sakura langsung menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap ke arah guru tersebut. Mata _emerald_ nya sedikit memicing. Ia melihat seorang pria tinggi dengan rambut raven panjang yang dikuncir bawah, kerutan halus di bagian bawah mata.

Wajahnya nampak tegas namun auranya terkesan hangat. Sakura akui memang guru nya ini cukup tampan, ralat, bahkan sangat tampan. Bisa ia lihat para murid perempuan mulai terbengong bahkan ada yang merona merona manja. Entah kenapa wajah nya mengingatkan nya pada seseorang. Tapi Sakura sendiri tidak menyadarinya.

Sekarang sang guru sedang menjelaskan beberapa materi kepada murid nya. Ino iseng menolehkan badannya ke belakang untuk melihat ekspresi teman _pink_ nya itu, "Hei Sakura, bagaimana? Tampan bukan?" bisik Ino pelan.

"Aku akui memang tampan. Tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihat orang itu." Balas Sakura dengan wajah penasarannya.

Ino menahan tawanya karna mendengar pernyataan polos dari temannya tersebut.

"Tentu saja, bodoh. Dia kan kakaknya Sasuke. Uchiha Itachi." Teman pirangnya itu masih berbisik.

"Uchiha?!"

Dan bodohnya, Sakura malah meninggikan suaranya yang cukup terdengar sampai ke telinga sang Uchiha yang sedang mengajarnya di depan.

"Ada yang butuh bantuan?" Ujar Itachi yang membalikan badannya dan berkata dengan tenang tetapi penuh sindiran.

Ino pun segera menghadap ke depan membetulkan posisi duduk yang sebenarnya. Lain halnya dengan Sakura membeku, menyadari suaranya keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya langsung diam seribu bahasa. Demi alis tebal Guy- _Sensei_ , ia ingin bisa menembus lantai bawah lalu segera menghilang dari kelas ini. Sungguh kejadian yang memalukan dan tidak tahu diri.

"T-t-tidak, _sensei_.." Cicit Sakura. Setidaknya ia bertanggung jawab sedikit.

Sebagian murid menahan tawanya karena kelakuan Sakura yang tidak diduga duga. Naruto bahkan menahan tawanya sehingga memperlihatkan wajah koyolnya. Ia tidak tahan ingin tertawa sekencang kencangnya saat ini juga. "Pffftt!" Naruto kurang ajar memang.

Tenten pun menundukan wajahnya untuk menahan tawanya, sedangkan Hinata menatap maklum pada Sakura yang kini sedang memasang wajah panik. Lalu Ino jangan ditanya, dia dengan wajah tanpa dosa nya tetap menatap lurus kedepan sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Itachi melihat ke arah Sakura dengan wajah datarnya. 'Anak baru, huh?' batinnya.

Walaupun gurunya tersebut tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya tetapi Sakura sungguh tidak enak hati. Lalu matanya melirik ke bangku pojok kanan dekat dinding, ia melihat Sasuke seperti biasa menatap ke depan sembari menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya, seolah tidak terjadi apa apa. Tetap dingin seperti biasa.

Hei, tentu saja Sakura tidak bisa melihat lengkungan tipis dari sebelah kanan bibir Sasuke.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat terdengar menandakan waktu mata pelajaran yang habis. Itachi- _Sensei_ pun segera meninggalkan kelas 2-B. sakura menghela nafas kasar dan menundukan kepalanya di atas meja miliknya.

"BWAHAHAH, Sakura- _chan_ kenapa kau berani sekali memanggil Itachi- _Sensei_ seperti itu." Naruto tiba tiba menghampiri meja Sakura dengan tertawa geli.

"Diam kau Naruto!" Balas Sakura dengan garang.

"N-naruto- _kun,_ Sakura- _chan_ pasti juga tidak sengaja.." Ucap Hinata yang kasihan melihat Sakura yang sungguh _sweatdrop._

"Kau juga Ino, sudah tahu Sakura sedang sensitif dengan yang namanya Uchiha." Tenten menimpali.

"Astaga, aku kan hanya memberi tahu Sakura saja." Balas Ino.

Telinga Sakura mulai panas ketika sadar dirinya sedang diomongi. Sakura menggerutu dalam hati, ketika hal seperti ini terjadi bukannya teman temannya itu menenangi dirinya, malah mulai memojokkannya. Terkecuali Hinata. Hah, untung Sakura dapat menahan sabar, kalau tidak, mungkin amarahnya akan menggonjang ganjing ke seluruh Konoha Gakuen.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sakura berdiri dari bangku nya dan melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kelas.

"Sakura, kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja ingin minta maaf." Ujar Sakura.

Teman temannya hanya terdiam dan berpikir apa yang akan _Sensei_ nya lakukan jika mendengar perkataan maaf secara langsung dari bibir Sakura sendiri. Semoga _kamisama_ melindunginya.

Dengan hati yang mantap, gadis _pink_ ini jalan menuju ruang guru dan masuk ke dalam. Awalnya saat sampai di depan pintu ia ragu, tetapi _inner_ nya mengatakan dirinya harus melakukan hal ini. Lalu Sakura pun mencari meja milik gurunya, Itachi- _sensei_. Kaki nya melangkah lurus dan melihat seseorang yang duduk santai dibangkunya sambil membaca sesuatu.

Sakura perlahan mendekatinya, " _Ano.._ permisi, Itachi- _Sensei_." Ucap Sakura dengan nada sopan.

Pria itu pun menoleh dan sedikit terkejut melihat Sakura berdiri di sampingnya. Alisnya terangkat sebelah seolah bertanya untuk apa ia kesini.

"Saya sungguh minta maaf atas ketidaksopanan saya di kelas tadi, _sensei_." Sakura membungkukan badannya dengan lama.

"Aa, tidak apa apa. Sepertinya kau juga murid baru. Aku memakluminya." Balas Itachi dengan senyum tipisnya.

Tidak disangka akan segampang itu dimaafkan oleh Itachi, Sakura pikir ia akan mendapat tatapan tajam, hukuman dan ucapan ketus yang keluar dari bibir sang Uchiha tersebut. Ternyata sikap gurunya sungguh berbeda dari sikap adiknya yaitu Sasuke. Setidaknya Itachi mempunyai sisi hangat walaupun tidak terlihat dari wajahnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, _sensei_. Kalau begitu saya pamit." Ucap Sakura tak lupa membungkukan badannya dan berbalik.

"Tunggu,"

Namun, terdengar suara berat nan tegas terdengar di telinga Sakura sehingga ia kembali menolehkan badannya ke belakang, " _Ha'i, sensei?"_

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Itachi.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura."

Lalu akhirnya Sakura benar benar meninggalkan ruang guru setelah berpamitan kepada gurunya tersebut.

"Hm, jadi dia yang kulihat tadi malam bersama Sasuke.." gumam Itachi pelan.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kayanya fic ku berdebu :'3 fyuuuh..**

 **Read n Review, please?**


End file.
